urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Huntress series
The Night Huntress series also called the Cat and Bones series. It is written by Jeaniene Frost. Brief Series Description or Overview Books in Series Night Huntress/Cat & Bones series: #Halfway to the Grave (2007) #One Foot in the Grave (2008) #At Grave's End (2008) #Destined for an Early Grave (2009) #This Side of the Grave (2011) #One Grave at a Time (2011) #Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2013) The series ends at book #7: The grave stops here Companion Series or Spinoffs Night Prince series / Vlad and Leila Series: #Once Burned (2012) #Twice Tempted (Mar 26, 2013) #Untitled (2014) Night Huntress World: #First Drop of Crimson (2010) #Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. “Reckoning” in Unbound (2011) ~ Anthology *1.5. “Happily Never After” in Weddings from Hell (2008) ~ Anthology *3.5. “Devil to Pay” in Four Dukes and a Devil (2009) ~ Anthology & eBook *4.5. "One For The Money" in Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) ~ Anthology *4.5. "One For The Money" in Magic Graves (2011) ~ eBook with Ilona Andrews *6.5. “Home for the Holidays” in The Bite Before Christmas (2011)~Novella :Reading Order :Goodreads | Night Huntress - Complete World series by Kim Harrison Characters Characters & Mythos Frost Cemetery The Supernatural Vampires, Ghouls, Ghosts, Demons *Supernatural Creatures Setting External References Night Huntress series—Books: *Night Huntress ~ Frost Light *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost: NIGHT HUNTRESS and NIGHT HUNTRESS WORLD *Night Huntress - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Night Huntress series by Kim Harrison *Deleted Scenes *Best Vampire Series EVER: The Night Huntress Series by Jeaniene Frost | torimacallister *Night Huntress Series Frost Cemetery *Jeaniene Frost - Summary Bibliography' Night Huntress World: *Goodreads | Night Huntress series - Complete World by Jeaniene Frost *Night Huntress World ~ Frost Light *Night Prince ~ Frost Light *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost's NIGHT PRINCE TRILOGY *Anthologies ~ Frost Light *Reading Order ~ Author's list Characters, etc: *Characters & Mythos Frost Cemetery *Supernatural Creatures Author, Misc: *Frost Light ~ Author's site *Jeaniene Frost - YouTube *The grave stops here ~ message to readers *Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia *About Jeaniene ~ Frost Cemetery *Jeaniene Frost ~ Facebook *Jeaniene Frost ~ Live Journal *Jeaniene Frost ~ Twitter Fan Sites: *Frost Cemetery *Frost Cemetery • Index page *(3) FrostFans - The Official Jeaniene Frost Fansite *Frostfans (frostfans) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers: Night Huntress series 1. Halfway to the Grave (2007).jpg|1. Halfway to the Grave (2007)|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/halfway-to-the-grave/ 2. One Foot in the Grave (2008).jpg|2. One Foot in the Grave (2008)|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/one-foot-in-the-grave/ 3. At Grave's End (2008).jpg|3. At Grave's End (2008)|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/at-graves-end/ 4. Destined for an Early Grave (2009).jpg|4. Destined for an Early Grave (2009)|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/destined-for-an-early-grave/ 5. This Side of the Grave (2011) .jpg|5. This Side of the Grave (2011)|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/this-side-of-the-grave/ 6. http---www.jeanienefrost.com-wp-content-uploads-2011-03-OneGraveAtaTimeBlogPic-186x300.jpg|6. One Grave at a Time (2011)|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/one-grave-at-a-time/ 7. Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2013).jpg|7. Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2013)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10357792-up-from-the-grave 1. Once Burned (2012) .jpg|1. Once Burned (2012)~Night Prince series|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-prince-books/once-burned/ 2. Twice Tempted (March 19, 2013).jpg|2. Twice Tempted (2013)~Night Prince series|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-prince-books/twice-tempted/ 1. First Drop of Crimson (2010).jpg|1. First Drop of Crimson (2010)~Night Huntress World|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-huntress-world-books/first-drop-of-crimson/ 2. Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) .jpg|2. Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) ~Night Huntress World |link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-huntress-world-books/eternal-kiss-of-darkness/